


Mistakes can lead to Happiness

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, like a fucking marshmallow fluffy, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is finally confessing to his crush but he screws up and the result doesn't really upset him. It actually much better than he originally imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes can lead to Happiness

“Oh shit,” Harry moaned.

He can hear the crowd below him start to talk.

The curly haired boy shakes the can again, pressing the top down, trying to spray what little he had left of the blue paint. But nothing comes out. No matter how much he shakes or how hard he presses, nothing comes out.

Harry takes a mini step back and realizes what he wrote- Harry + Louis.

“Yes, Harry!” Someone shouts.

“Louis! Are you seeing this?” Someone else says.

He groans and let his head fall forward against the cool metal of the water tower.

This was not how this night was supposed to go. He was supposed to crash the party, climb the tower like a badass, and write Harry + Louise. He was supposed to confess to his long time crush, Louise Turner. The blonde girl with forest-like green eyes was supposed to finally acknowledge Harry’s existence after three years, two months, and sixteen days.

That was what was supposed to happen.

But now Harry’s out of spray paint and has just confessed to some guy named Louis.

Whoever the hell is Louis.

God, he is probably standing there right now.

Harry feels his phone starting to vibrate in his pocket and answers the call before it even starts to ring. “Nia-“

“Harry Edward Styles,” Niall starts. “You have been talking my ear off for three fucking years about Louise Turner and you didn’t not just fuck up and confess to someone else!” His voice gets increasingly louder.

“I ran out of spray paint!” Harry whines.

“I told you to buy a new can and not use an old one you found in your garage!”

“Blue is her favorite color!” He felt like crying.

“That’s a brave way to come out-“ Harry hears from Niall’s end.

“I know, right?” Niall replies to the person.

“Niall!” Harry shouts.

“Just kidding. He just ran out of spray paint.” Niall says to the person before talking directly to Harry again. “Damn, you just made Louis Tomlinson blush! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him even stutter but now he’s a fucking tomato. Can you see him from up there?”

Harry turns around and leans against the tower for a second. Then he slowly inches forward, holding the bar tight as he looks down. All of the teenagers seem to standing together, looking up at Harry’s message. The first thing he sees is Louise, her soft, blond hair blowing in the wind. She’s looking up with a little smirk and god, she thinks he’s gay for some guy named Louis.

“Wait, who’s Louis?” Harry asks. He hears Niall go ‘fucking hell’.

“Probably the prettiest guy on the planet.” Niall tells him and Harry just.

“Wow.”

“What?” Niall asks. “It’s true.”

“Niall, you are the straightest guy out there. You go for the girls with the biggest boobs and the longest hair and the most makeup.”

“It’s true.” He mumbles in response.

Harry ‘tsk’s into his phone. “Just describe him to me.”

“Um,” Harry spots Niall in the crowd. He’s looking around and seems to find him because he’s talking excitedly. “Caramel hair, glowing skin, about 5 foot 7 inches.”

“Niall, you wrinkled Irish dick, I meant describe his clothes so I can pick him out of the crowd!”

“Oh! White t- shirt, black jeans rolled to his ankles, and shit. He’s wearing a snapback. Do you know how attractive he is right now?” Harry rolls his eyes and squints down. He sees a bunch of people wearing snapbacks but he can’t tell which one is Louis.

“Fuck it, I’m coming down.”

~~~

Harry’s been on the solid ground for a good thirty- five seconds and he’s heard nothing but positive encouragement.

“I’m proud you’re okay with yourself.”

“That was awesome, dude. The best way to come out.”

“If I had known, I would have totally given you my number, like, a year ago.”

Harry wanted to tell them that he wasn’t even gay but they were so nice. And he wasn’t even sure if he wasn’t totally straight. If Louis was as pretty as Niall thinks, Harry would be down with that. He’s pretty much flex-sexual.

“Hazza, you have to at least go on a date with the guy.” Niall says, jumping him from behind. “Louis is freaking out and he’s so fucking excited and let’s be honest, are you really a hundred percent straight?”

“Niall!” He rolls his eyes. “Let me at least introduce you two.”Before Harry can say anything, Niall is pulling him through the crowd. On the way, there are nice words being said to Harry and it makes his insides warm. Somewhere between the two girls making out and the drunk guy yelling, Niall’s sweaty hand slips out of Harry’s.

He looks around for his loud Irish friend when there’s a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a boy that doesn’t look familiar to him. “Harry!” His face goes a shade darker when he says Harry’s name.

“Come with me.” And he’s leading Harry around. Harry looks at the boy- he’s small, smaller than Harry. He’s wearing a white shirt, one that you get in a pack of five from Target, and he’s wearing tight jeans. Harry starts to panic because the boy’s wearing a snapback on his head and when they’re away from the crowd, standing face to face, Harry can see he’s blushing.

Fuck, this guy is Louis.

He’s looking down, down at his feet and twiddling his fingers like he’s nervous. But why wouldn’t he be nervous. Harry confessed to him without meaning to, and in front of about a hundred people. But now that he’s standing in front of him, Harry’s intrigued. This little guy just dragged him away with his cute hands and he won’t even look Harry in the eyes.

It feels like they’ve just been standing there forever, not saying anything or looking at each other. It makes Harry anxious because is Louis going to yell at him or what? That would be the proper response to this mess, right? God, Harry doesn’t know. He doesn’t do shit like this. He just likes to talk to Niall and adore from afar.

“Look-“

Harry’s eyes grow twice their normal size as Louis lifts himself on his tip toes and squeezes his eyes shut and pushes his soft lips to Harry’s. He doesn’t know if he’s doing it right, Harry hasn’t exactly had a lot of practice. Most of his teenage years were spent pining after Louise. He kind of moves his lips around, sucks a little but let’s Louis continue leading.

Harry kind of likes it.

He likes it a little more than he thought he would because when Louis backs away, Harry’s lips are still pursed and leaning forward for Louis’. The smaller boy giggles, extremely, cutely giggles and Harry goes breathless.

Louis has this perfect smile and it’s possibly the most blinding thing Harry’s ever seen. His eyes close as he smiles and there are these little crinkles in the corner that Harry wants to kiss. Not to mention his eyelashes. They’re longer than anyones and they add this hint of enchantment to his sparkling blue eyes. Fuck, Harry’s known him for five minutes and he’s absolutely gone for the boy.

“I like you, too, Harry.” Louis speaks in a sweet voice.

Harry listens to his words and he feels guilt building. He has to break it before it’s too much.

“I meant to confess to Louise Turner.”

He swears he sees Louis break. His eyes are wide and he looks like he’s about to cry. Louis lets out a little laugh but there is no humor in his voice.

“That makes sense.” Louis sounds as bad as Harry feels. “I was wondering why a guy like you would be into someone like me.”

He turns to go away but Harry catches his wrist.

“Wait, Louis.”

“What?! I already feel like an idiot. Just let me go.” Louis says. Harry hears a crack in his voice.

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.” Harry says.

Louis stops struggling and turns back to look at him.

“Honestly, before tonight, I wasn’t sure I was totally straight but after that kiss, I’d like to figure out where I stand.” Harry admits. “You’re so beautiful and I’d hate it if I missed out on this chance.”

Louis’ biting his lips, clearly unsure what to do.

“It’s alright if you say no. I’d understand.” Harry loosens his grip on Louis’ wrist, letting both their arms fall back to their sides.

“I’d think I’d like to get to know you, too.”

The tall boy looks to Louis, wanting to ask him to repeat himself so Harry knows he heard him right. Harry sees Louis smiling in his direction with that fucking bright smile and he knows he heard him right.

“Do you want to go somewhere? There’s this cafe that’s opened twenty- four hours and they write fortunes in your lattes.” Harry offered.

“Fortunes in lattes?” Louis repeats with a look of disbelief.

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

Louis smiles and Harry mirrors him as he leads them to his car. They hear catcalls on the way.

~

“Two fortune lattes, please.” Harry orders as they take their seats.

“Late night for you, innit, Harry?” The waiter says, smiling down at Harry.

Louis looks at the waiter and sees nothing but cheekbones and slicked back, sexy hair. His eyes are the most entertaining brown color he’s ever seen and his chin has just a day or two of non- shaving. The waiter’s uniform only adds to the beauty. A crisp white shirt, sleeves rolled up with a vest thrown on top and a pair of slacks. God, he is possibly the most handsome guy that Louis has ever seen.

“Name’s Zayn.” The brown eyes make contact with his and Louis adverts his eyes in embarrassment. “What’s yours?”

“Louis.” He tells him quietly.

“You’ve got nice eyes, babe. Good facial structure as well.”

“Um, thanks.” Louis doesn’t know what to say to that. It sounds like a compliment.

“Heyyy. He’s mine.” Harry pouts up at him.

Zayn just scoffs and ruffles Harry’s curly mess.“Lattes will be ready in five, okay?” And he leaves.

“You come here a lot, then?” Louis asks as Harry shakes his hair back into place.

“Yeah. Sometimes if I have a bad day or just want coffee.” Harry tells him.

“Zayn seems nice.”

“Hmm, Zayn’s really cool.” Harry says. “But I want to talk about you, Louis. How long have you liked me?”

Louis sputters and he’s about to protest when Zayn comes back.

“Two fortune lattes. Enjoy, boys.” And he leaves.

The smell is sweet yet bitter at the same time. It smells like the perfect latte.

“What does your fortune say?” Harry asks, leaning over the table.

Louis looks at the cup- Don’t overthink. What the fuck does that mean.

“Um, it says, ‘don’t overthink’.” Louis said, cupping the warmth of the cup before it went away.

Harry tightens his lips together and thinks hard about it. “Well, I don’t think you thought too hard when you kissed me. I enjoyed it, just by the way.”

Louis blushes. “W-what does yours say?”

“‘Mistakes can lead to happiness.’ I like that one.” Harry winks at Louis, who looks away. Harry reaches for Louis’ hand. Louis backs away when Harry touches him but Harry’s hand is warm and he likes it. They hold hands.

“How long have you liked me?” Harry asks again. Louis tightened his grip. “I- uh-“

“It’s alright. If you don’t want to say, you don’t have you.” He says in a soft voice. “I was just wondering.”

Louis’ grip loosens and they sit in silence. They take little sips of their drinks and when they make eye contact, they smile. Louis giggles into the cup and Harry bites his lip, trying his best not to smile.

“I like it when you smile.” Louis finally breaks the silence.

“Yeah?” Harry lets himself smile completely. Dimple and all.

“Yeah. When you smile, I get this weird feeling inside my chest and I get all happy inside. I see your bunny teeth and your little dimple and, to be honest, I don’t know. I feel happy when I see your smile.” Louis says it and he feels better.

Harry doesn’t know what to say. This little guy, this small, beautiful, fairy- like person just told him he liked Harry’s smile. And not just that he liked it, it made him happy. Harry felt this warmth grow inside of him.

“I understand if you don’t want me to but is it alright if I kiss you again?” Harry asks.

“I’d like that.” And Louis leans in closer, licking his lips. Harry lights up like a Christmas tree because within seconds, he’s leaning forward and meeting Louis’ lips. God, he’s kissing Louis. His lips are so soft and smooth and he tastes like- like something Harry’s never had before. But it’s delicious and Harry’s getting drunk off of it.

There’s a moan tickling the bottom of his throat and Louis raises his arm, his fingers in Harry’s coffee curls. Louis pulls, just ever so slightly, and the moan escapes Harry’s throat. He leans into the touch but it’s in the opposite direction of the kiss so he goes back for that, making another noise when his skull aches.

“Like that.” Louis says, more like a statement rather than a question. He tugs again and Harry’s insides are twisting, his stomach burning with want.

“Want you.” Harry parts himself from Louis, just long enough to say it but he leans right back in when he’s done talking because all he can think about is Louis and his touch and his smell, god, he was intoxicating. He just wanted to be surrounded by Louis forever.

“Sorry, boys but this is a public place. Can’t have you guys getting off in here.” It’s Zayn interrupting them with a slight smirk. “Boss’ orders.” He points to the back where another employee, his boss, is standing.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbles, a lazy smile playing on his lips. Louis’ hand is still in his hair and he gives a little tug. It makes Harry moan a little, which makes Zayn shake his head, which makes the boss frown.

“It’s late. I should probably be getting home anyways.” Louis says. He takes a couple bills out and hands them to Zayn. He says, keep the change, and leads Harry out the door.

~~~

Louis giggled as Harry hugged him, all the way up his front stairs.

“Louis Tomlinson, I’d like to take you out on a proper date.” Harry says.

“I’d like that.” Louis kisses his cheek.

“Tomorrow night. At 6?”

“Sounds lovely.”

“See you then.” Harry kisses his cheek.

Louis pouts and stomps his feet.

Harry laughs and leans down, forehead to forehead, and they kiss. Harry puts his hands on Louis’ hips, holding him tight. Louis starts to squirm, then giggle. His hands are gripping Harry’s shirt and then he’s pushing him away.

“Tomorrow night at 6.” Louis reminds him. Harry whines, leaning in for another kiss.

“Tomorrow.” Harry repeats and Louis pecks his lips.

“Tomorrow.” Louis unlocks the door and turns back to Harry.

Louis blows him a kiss and closes the door, smiling to himself.

Harry stuffs the kiss in his pocket and smiles.


End file.
